Girls Just Want to Have Fun
by HAFanForever
Summary: Named after the song of the same title, Him plans an evil scheme to break up the Powerpuff Girls by putting their responsible leader, Blossom, under a spell, making her neglect what is important and desire only what is fun.


**The city of Townsville, a city which is held responsible and cared for by the Mayor of Townsville. But whenever the city is in trouble, the ones who hold the responsibility for keeping it safe are the Powerpuff Girls. And of these girls, the most responsible one is the leader, Blossom.**

It was late afternoon one day in Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls had just completed battling several different villains and criminals, and they were now being interviewed by the Mayor and some reporters.

But while there were many people happily watching the girls on TV, there was one being who was doing the same thing and looking furious. This very being was none other than Townsville's most evil villain…Him!

"Blast the Powerpuff brats!" Him angrily shouted in his evil voice. He stood up from his chair and began walking around the room. "No matter what I or any villain has done, we never succeed in defeating them!" He continued pacing around on his floor. Then he said in his effeminate voice, "I have tried to break them apart by taking advantage of their weaknesses, but then they still come through for each other." When Him sat back down in his chair, he said in his evil voice, "Perhaps Bubbles isn't the group's weak link after all. But then, who could it be?"

Setting his eyes back on his TV, Him saw the girls come on screen again. When there was a zoom-in on Blossom, she said, "As the leader of this crime-fighting team, I will always make sure that the girls and I uphold our responsibility of being there for all of you whenever you need us."

"You can say that again," Buttercup said proudly.

"Yep. And by having Blossom as our leader, we all come through for each other and all of you in the end," Bubbles added. Blossom beamed with pride when she heard Bubbles' compliment.

"Thank you, Blossom, and to you, Buttercup and Bubbles," the Mayor said. "Townsville thanks you three once again."

Upon hearing Bubbles mention the good with Blossom as the leader, Him's eyes popped open. Suddenly he grinned wickedly as an idea began to come to him. "Yes! That's it!" he exclaimed in his evil voice. He reverted back to his effeminate voice when he added, "Now all I need to do is figure out a way to put my plan into action!"

* * *

The next day, the girls and Professor Utonium were hanging out at the arcade in Townsville Mall. Buttercup liked to go for the more aggressive games, like Mortal Kombat, air hockey, and Whac-A-Mole, while Blossom and Bubbles tried out ones that didn't involve so much violence, including Pac-Man, skee ball, and the go-kart game, Sugar Rush.

Then they saw the arcade owner, Mr. Zane, bring in what looked like a brand new game, which was hidden under a cloth. "Hi, girls," he said, addressing the girls. "Having fun?"

"Hi, Mr. Zane," the girls replied. "We sure are."

"What's that you have there?" Blossom asked.

"A brand new addition to my arcade. Check out my new…" he said while he pulled off the cloth, revealing a…"pachinko machine!"

"A what machine?" Buttercup asked, confused.

"A pachinko machine, Buttercup," the Professor answered. "It's a very popular game over in Asia, especially Japan."

"What does it do?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, you'll notice that it resembles a vertical pinball machine, but it has no flippers and uses a large number of small balls," Mr. Zane answered.

"In a pachinko machine, a player fires balls into it, which then cascade down through a dense forest of pins," Blossom explained. "If the balls go into certain locations, they may be captured and sequences of events may be triggered that result in more balls being released. The object of the game is to capture as many balls as possible. These balls can then be exchanged for prizes."

"Yes, Blossom, that's right. Very good," Mr. Zane said. His compliment made Blossom smile proudly.

"Sounds totally cool!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Yep. And how would you girls like to be the first ones to try it out?"

"All right!" all three girls exclaimed.

"Me first!" Buttercup said, raising her hand.

After Buttercup and Bubbles took their turns first, it was finally time for Blossom to try it out. After a few mere seconds, Blossom was catching a lot of balls and getting a higher score than her sisters did when they first tried it out.

Mr. Zane took notice and was very impressed. "Whoa, that's incredible, Blossom," he said.

Blossom giggled with excitement. "This game is just too fun!"

* * *

At that very moment, the girls' activity at the arcade was being observed by Him. With an evil grin, he said in his effeminate voice, "So that goody-goody Blossom likes to have fun now and then, does she?" Changing his voice to that of his evil one, he finished, "Well, I'll fix it so that's all she wants to have!"

Him shot out of his lair and ascended into the sky, high in the clouds, above Townsville. He twirled his claws together until he finally conjured up what he wanted to release: a red beam of energy containing a spell that would turn his desired target into becoming irresponsible, and there was one person at whom he was aiming…

Back in his effeminate voice, Him said, "Say goodbye to your responsible leader, girls! While Blossom is busy doing nothing but playing games and having fun," then he finished in his evil voice, "you will be at less than full strength! And soon Townsville and the entire world will be my toy!"

After letting out an evil cackle, Him fired the energy to cast his spell right towards the pachinko machine to bounce off into Blossom's mind. Still using his evil voice, he bellowed, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

* * *

Back in the arcade, a bolt of lightning struck the pachinko machine and a blaze of energy bounced off onto Blossom's face. This meant that the spell had already been cast and was starting to take effect. Not being consciously aware of what just happened to her (and with no else having seen the lightning), Blossom merely kept playing away, eventually working up an even bigger score than before.

After twenty minutes, Buttercup, Bubbles, and the Professor had played all of the games they wanted to play and decided it was time to go home. When they approached Blossom, they realized that she had been playing only the pachinko machine since she started playing it. They all looked at each other and exchanged worried glances.

Coming up beside her, the Professor asked, "Uh, Blossom, don't you think you've had enough by now?"

"No way! I'm still ranking up a big score! Stopping is for wimps; I just wanna have fun and play!" Blossom said rudely, while barely even glancing at Professor when she spoke.

Needless to say, Blossom's sudden change of her behavior shocked her family. While she mindlessly continued playing the game, the Professor added, "But honey, the rest of us want to go home."

Blossom quickly turned her head in anger. "Then go home already!" she snapped. "I'll go home when I feel like going home! If we go home, I won't have any fun!" She turned back to the game and resumed playing.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and the Professor were even more shocked now and frowned confusedly at one another. "Well, I'm going to take Buttercup and Bubbles home now. You just fly home when you're finished, Blossom."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Blossom said absent-mindedly, waving him away. She took absolutely no notice as her family left, only keeping her eyes on the game.

The Professor held Bubbles and Buttercup in his arms as they left the arcade, then the mall and walked into the car in the parking lot. Both girls were sitting in the passenger's seat next to the Professor's driver seat. When the Professor began to drive towards their home, Buttercup scowled and crossed her arms, while Bubbles' eyes began to fill up with tears.

"What is the matter with Blossom? She's never acted this way before," Bubbles said while a few tears fell from her eyes.

"She can be bossy at times, but she's never been so nasty to us," Buttercup agreed.

"No, you're always a lot nastier, Buttercup."

"Hey!"

"Girls," the Professor said sternly. "Now don't start fighting and hurling insults at each other."

"I guess she just really likes playing that pachinko machine," Bubbles said.

"But so much to the point of ignoring us and not listening to what Professor tells her to do?" Buttercup asked quizzically. "It's not like Blossom to get obsessed about something and neglect everything else that is important."

"You're right, Buttercup," the Professor said. "When Blossom comes home, I think she and I will have a little talk about her behavior."

* * *

Two hours later, Blossom had finished senselessly playing all of the other games in the arcade, and now she was feeling bored. "I've played every single game in the arcade, and I still want to have fun." Then she remembered that her family had gone home in the last hour. "Well, maybe I will go home now. There are a few ways I can have fun there."

Within seconds, Blossom was finally home. Once inside the house, she saw her entire family gathered at the kitchen table. The Professor's face turned firm when he saw her. "Well, Blossom, it's nice of you to finally join us."

"About time you came home," Buttercup said angrily, crossing her arms. "Because we've being doing some of the housework."

"Including your chores. And we still need you to help us," Bubbles added, and she was also frowning with her arms crossed.

But before they could say anymore, Blossom gave them a look that said, "So what?" Then she suddenly flew into the living room and turned on the video game system and the TV. Taking a seat in a beanbag chair, she immediately dived into playing the game, while her family came up behind her.

"Blossom, did you even hear us?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, I heard you," Blossom answered, not taking her eyes off the screen. "But I don't want to do any work. It's just no fun! Now buzz off!"

Buttercup and Bubbles flew off dejectedly, but the Professor was very angry. He walked in front of the TV to get Blossom to look at him. "Young lady, I must tell you that I don't like this new attitude of yours. You and I are going to have a talk about it later."

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Blossom said dismissively. She attempted to look at the screen since the Professor was blocking it. "Just get out of the way so I can keep playing." Her words just made the Professor even madder.

As he began to walk away from Blossom, the hotline, which was downstairs, suddenly rang. Buttercup and Bubbles quickly flew downstairs. Seeing that Blossom did not move an inch to answer it, Buttercup did. "Yes, Mayor?" she asked upon picking up the phone. "A monster? We're on the way!" After she hung up the phone, she said, "Come on, girls! Let's go!"

But once Bubbles and Buttercup began to fly away, they noticed that Blossom still did not move from her spot. "Come on, Blossom!" Bubbles cried.

Once again, Blossom did not take her eyes off the game as she spoke coldly to her sisters. "No way! Go save Townsville by yourselves! I just wanna have fun!"

Bubbles' eyes began to water again, while Buttercup was absolutely furious. "Oh, forget you! Let's go, Bubbles!"

Moments after the Professor had left the room and her sisters had flown out of the house, Blossom stopped playing the game. An idea suddenly came to her. With a sly grin, she said, "On second thought, I'll bet I could have a lot fun with the monster."

* * *

In the city part of Townsville, Bubbles and Buttercup were doing their best efforts to stop the monster. This monster resembled the basic dragon out of a fairy tale, complete with wings, sharp teeth, and fire breath. People ran in terror, screaming as it chased them and breathed fire onto the buildings in the city. While Buttercup and Bubbles fought by using their super kicks, punches, and heat rays, they did not have what they thought what could put a stop to it: ice.

"We can't stop him by ourselves!" Bubbles yelled. "We need Blossom's help!"

"I know! Her ice breath can help put him out of business!" Buttercup shouted in agreement.

All of a sudden, said sister appeared in the sky. When the girls noticed, Buttercup said, "Nice of you to finally show up, Blossom! Now help us stop the monster!"

But much to their astonishment, Blossom simply flew around the monster and laughed with delight. "No way! I came here to have fun, not to fight!" She continued to fly around the monster, then she climbed onto its neck and whooped in joy while it flew. Needless to say, Blossom's behavior made Bubbles and Buttercup so shocked that they were completely speechless.

"What has gotten into her?" Bubbles asked, feeling confused about Blossom's behavior more than ever.

"It's like she's under a spell or something," Buttercup suggested. "We know Blossom, and this just isn't like her at all. Blossom just wouldn't disregard crime or the safety of Townsville and everyone else out of the blue and for no reason at all."

"Very good, Buttercup!" a disembodied, effeminate voice said all of a sudden.

Buttercup and Bubbles looked in the direction from which the voice came. The sky was turning red and some smoke spirals were forming. Materializing from it was none other than the villain who had started all of this…

"Him!" Bubbles and Buttercup exclaimed together.

"What's the matter, girls?" Him said mockingly, then laughed evilly. In his evil voice, he asked, "Not doing so well without your responsible, leader sister, are you?"

"So you're behind this!" Bubbles cried angrily.

"What have you done you done to our sister?" Buttercup hollered.

"Oh, you figured it out yourself, Buttercup," Him answered in his effeminate voice. In his evil voice, he continued, "I put a spell on your pathetic, goody-goody sister to make her irresponsible! As you can see," he said in his effeminate voice while pointing at Blossom still riding the monster with glee, while her sisters looked at her, "all Blossom wants to do now is just have fun and play. After all, you know what they say: 'all work and no play makes for a very dull day'."

"You can say that again!" Blossom shouted eagerly. "I've never had so much fun in my life!"

Him then let out a wicked, satisfied laugh. "Have fun without your fun-loving leader, girls!" He laughed again before he disappeared.

Buttercup flew up to Blossom. "Come on, Blossom! Snap out of it! You're under a spell making you want to do only what is fun!"

"So what if I am?" Blossom asked, shrugging.

"We need you to help us battle the monster!" Bubbles shouted.

"But why? I'm having too much fun!" Blossom shouted. She giggled excitedly as she continued to ride the monster.

Buttercup shook in anger, feeling she was going to lose her cool at any moment. All of a sudden, the monster released a breath of fire, which completely burned down a nearby building.

This quickly got Buttercup's attention. "Come on, Bubbles! Let's try to lead the monster away from the people!"

So with Blossom still riding the monster, Buttercup and Bubbles flew to make the monster chase them, all the way towards the coast. Once they were there, the two gave the monster some more punches and kicks, especially in the mouth. But this did not deter the monster; in fact, this only made it angry.

Suddenly, and without warning, the monster roared out a large ring of fire right at the girls, completely scorching their hair and clothes. Because they had superpowers, the girls could not be fatally harmed by the flames, but at the same time, it hurt them to some degree.

At the exact moment that Bubbles and Buttercup were singed by the monster, Blossom saw the whole thing. After seeing what happened to her sisters, she gasped in what sounded like shock and fear. Seconds later, she scowled and let out an angry growl, and before she knew it, she zipped around the monster and brutally beat the stuffing out of it. Then Blossom finally released her ice breath onto the monster's mouth, leaving it frozen shut.

Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged a glance of happiness and relief, then joined their sister in finishing off the monster. One major super punch combined from all three girls was enough to hurl the monster all the way back to Monster Isle. Then the girls exchanged happy glances towards one another.

"Thanks for that, Blossom," Bubbles said.

"But I don't understand. What happened to you?" Buttercup asked confusedly.

"NO! IT CANNOT BE!" Him's evil, disembodied voice shouted with fury. Descending from above and into the girls' view, he growled, "How could Blossom have snapped out of my spell?!"

"Well, I guess it was because I saw the monster singe Buttercup and Bubbles with my own eyes," Blossom answered knowingly. "Because I have the responsibility of being the leader and looking out for the safety of the two of them, I think that helped me snap out of it and realize what was much more important to me."

All three girls giggled happily as they gathered for a group hug.

Then Buttercup flew up right in Him's face. "Ha! Looks like your evil powers are no match for us once again, sucker!" she shouted haughtily.

"Oh, you just wait, girls!" Him said, still speaking in his evil voice. In his effeminate voice, he added, "You may have won again, but this isn't in the end!" Returning to his evil voice, he finished, "In time, I _will_ return and be victorious!" Laughing maniacally, Him was enveloped in the smoke cloud he created and dissipated away.

* * *

Once they returned home, the girls told the Professor the whole story of what had happened to Blossom. After they finished, he asked, though while wearing a smile, "Now are you sure you don't just want to have fun anymore, Blossom?"

"No, I've learned my lesson, Professor," Blossom admitted with shame. "There's a time for work and a time for play."

The Professor smiled again. "Aw, that's my girl," he said, gently patting her head.

"You know, there's a saying that goes: 'all play and no work can make a person a real jerk'," Buttercup said, smirking.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and the Professor said crossly while frowning.

"No, no, she's right," Blossom said defensively. "What happened was all my fault, and I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't blame yourself, Blossom," the Professor said. "It wasn't your fault at all. You girls should never blame yourselves whenever evil manages to temporarily corrupt you. You all are very good little girls, and you have proved numerous times to be far stronger than evil. Never forget that, okay?"

"Yes, Professor," the girls all said at once.

"Well, can you all still forgive me for being such a jerk?" Blossom asked.

"Of course I forgive you, sweetie," the Professor answered.

"I forgive you, too," Bubbles said. Then she gave Blossom a hug.

Buttercup smirked, pretending to think hard. "Yeah, I guess I forgive you." She also gave Blossom a hug, and then Professor scooped all three of them in his arms for a group hug. They all let out a happy laugh together.

"Well, what do you say we go upstairs and play now?" Bubbles suggested.

Blossom and the Professor glanced at each other. Besides doing chores, Blossom had some work that she wanted to do with the Professor in his lab. They smiled at each other, then Blossom turned back to her sisters. "Um…no thanks, guys. You two go ahead. I've got some chores and other more important things to do right now."

 **That's a girl, Blossom! You really are a responsible girl and know when you should choose work over play! So once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!  
**

* * *

 **How'd you like this one? Like my first story, I used creativity for this story title, which was inspired by the song of the same name, and an episode of _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_ with a similar title and synopsis. In the series, there were some episode titles that referred to the girls themselves by using "power," "puff," and/or "girls" in the titles, and that's also what I did here. It refers to the fact that one of the girls (Blossom) literally wants to do nothing but have fun.**


End file.
